sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
No Lookin' Back
No Looking Back}} | recorded = | venue = | studio = Dilling Street Studio U.S.A. and The Villa Studio, North Hollywood | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = If That's What It Takes | prev_year = 1982 | next_title = Sweet Freedom | next_year = 1986 | misc = }} | rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2Score = | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3score = (unfavorable) }} No Lookin' Back is the second solo studio album by American musician Michael McDonald. It was originally released in July 1985, on the label Warner Bros. Records, three years after his debut album, If That's What It Takes; this was his last album to be released by Warner Bros. For the first time, he co-produced and wrote or co-wrote all of the tracks. It features contributions from guitarists Joe Walsh (Eagles, James Gang), Robben Ford and David Pack from Ambrosia, Jeff Porcaro on drums (Toto, Steely Dan), plus the former Doobie Brothers member Willie Weeks on bass, and Cornelius Bumpus providing horns. On release, the album was received favorably by the majority of music critics and peaked at No. 45 on the US Billboard 200. Three singles were issued from No Lookin' Back: "No Lookin' Back", "Bad Times" and "Lost in the Parade". The album's first and leading single, "No Lookin' Back", was co-written by Kenny Loggins and was a commercial success, peaking at No. 4 on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. The album was re-released one year later in 1986. The re-released version changed around the track order and featured different album cover artwork, along with the inclusion of the hit single "Sweet Freedom" from the soundtrack of the Billy Crystal and Gregory Hines film Running Scared as well as a slightly shortened version of "Our Love". Track listing | length1 = 3:55 | title2 = Bad Times | writer2 = McDonald | length2 = 4:21 | title3 = (I'll Be Your) Angel | writer3 = | length3 = 3:57 | title4 = By Heart | writer4 = | length4 = 4:35 }} | length5 = 4:23 | title6 = Our Love | writer6 = | length6 = 4:32 | title7 = (I Hang) On Your Every Word | writer7 = | length7 = 3:37 | title8 = Lost in the Parade | writer8 = | length8 = 3:48 | title9 = Don't Let Me Down | writer9 = McDonald | length9 = 4:01 }} Personnel * Michael McDonald – lead and backing vocals (all tracks), keyboards (1), synthesizer (2-9), Hammond B3 organ (5, 7) * Mike Hanna – synthesizer (2) * Chuck Sabatino – synthesizer (3, 5), backing vocals (3, 5) * Chris Pelonis – programming (3, 4, 7) * Scott Plunkett – synthesizer horns (4), sequencer (7) * Brian Mann – synthesizer (6, 8) * Randy Goodrum – synthesizer (9) * David Pack – guitar (1, 2, 4, 7), synthesizer (4), rhythm guitar (9) * Joe Walsh – slide guitar (2) * Robben Ford – guitar (3), lead guitar solo (9) * Willie Weeks – bass guitar (1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9) * Nathan East – bass guitar (2) * Jeff Porcaro – drums (1-5, 7, 8, 9), cymbals (6) * George Perilli – drums (1), programming (4) * Staff Fieldhouse – electronic drums (4, 8) * Roger Nichols – drums (6) * Paulinho da Costa – percussion (6, 9) *Cornelius Bumpus – tenor saxophone (3, 5) ;Production team * Producers – Michael McDonald and Ted Templeman * Production Coordination – Joan Parker and Kathy Walker * Engineer and Mixing – Ross Pallone * Second Engineer – Mike Wuellner * Additional Engineers – Lee Herschberg, Jim Pace and Grady Walker. * Mixed at Hollywood Sound Recorders (Hollywood, CA). * Originally mastered by Howie Weinberg at Masterdisk (New York, NY). * CD Mastering by Lee Herschberg at Amigo Studios (Los Angeles, CA). * Art Direction – Jeffrey Kent Ayeroff * Design – Jeri McManus * Front Photo – Joel Levinson * Back Photo – Brian Aris Sales chart performance ;Album ;Singles See also *List of albums released in 1985 *Michael McDonald's discography References External links * Category:1985 albums Category:Michael McDonald (singer) albums Category:Albums produced by Ted Templeman Category:Warner Records albums